Anmar
by Nara816
Summary: Anmar is the most dangerous Zodiac member of them all. Full summary inside. I took down ALL the Previous chapters and will update with the new ones with in the nxt two weeks from today 06 /20/13 Rated T at the moment for violence angst romance ect WiLL MOST LIKELY CHANGE IN THE FUTURE! HARU/OC PAIRING


A/N: 06/20/13- So after taking a few months off to read up on my fanfiction I realized that my fanfiction had a good idea but was terribly written. So I am doing a complete rewrite! So please do me a favor and if you have any ideas or coments that arent outright flames, just construcctive critisim then please review and tell me and I willtry m best and PM you back in thanks.

For all of you who have looked at my profile I will be doing complete rewrites of all three of my stories which are

-Anmar a Fruits Basket Fanfic

-Shadow a Naruto Fanfic about shikamaru Nara having a twin sister and how that effects the Naruto verse

-Naruto the Last Ryuto which is about Naruto being one of the last of his race of dragon people

I am updating this fanfic first so it may be a little bit before i get to those fanfics.

Also this story has the same idea as before and will be a Haru/Oc Fanfic-This will not change! So without further ado lets get to the new and improved Anmar the Leopard!

Summary: She is the most dangerous of them all. With a tragic begining to her life Anmar was destined to play a role in the Soma's fate. She is the Leopard of the Chinese Zodiac, The Hunter of the group. She holds the greatest curse of them all, right next to Akio.

Warning: Canon spoilers, violence, romance, angst ect

Date Updated:06/20/13

Disclaimer:I do not own Fruits Basket.

14 years ago

Blood, everywhere she looked, splattered against the walls and floors, the gorish substance drenched her naked 2 year old body, her green eyes looked of the beast, her midnight black hair flowed with red blood down to the back of her knees, a paw print birth mark on her lower back shone in the moon light on her all around tanned body. She looked down at the lifeless eyes of the two murderers who pretended to love her, with an emotionless face, partly in shock and partly in acceptence of what she had done.

She could barly remember killing them, and that only made it worse. She remebered that today was supposed to be a fun day, her mom and dad promised. They all went to the zoo today, went shopping, swimming, just having the time of her life laughing and playing with her parents. Then they came home that night and she went to go get ready for bed.

When she came to say goodnight, her mom gave her a tear filled smiled that put Anmar on her guard. Then she saw the knife, they were both holding one. Her father ran at her to hold her down and thats were the memories get...fuzzy.

She was on all fours, her sight hazed in red as she stared at her targets...blood filling her mouth as she tore through her prey's skin, fat, and intestines...her licking the stab wound one of the inferior beings gave her, trying to get away...the screaming of her prey, and suddenly the unseemly silence came to haunt her...then Anmar woke up, like it was all a bad dream. She looked down to see that she was naked and lieing in a pool of her blood. She looked down to see who's blood it was and when she saw the memories and dreams came back to her.

She was broken inside, never to be a child again for her innocence was gone forever with the realization of what they did and what she did in return.

Her parents had tried to kill her.

Worse, she had killed them.

What her mother and father failed to understand was that they awakened the very beast that they feared, if they had not done this the beast would have slept for another 16 years, if the bloodlust had not awakened during that time. Maybe if she didnt look like a human carbon copy of the beast then her parents might of truly loved her or at least given her a chance. Instead they killed her childhood, forever along with her heart.

Her newly acuired acute senses picked up a group of people, who must of heared the screams of the dead, rushing over. The front door bust open to the sight of a small girl no bigger than 3 and a half feet, staring at the corpses of what they assumed were her parents. The group warent completely sure because they barely looked like human beings. A couple of the weak-stomached turned arounded and threw up hallway from the sight.

A man in his early twenties came forward with shock on his face. The girl turned and stared at him. He looked at her and he saw the confusion, the pain, he could tell what happened here wasnt completely the young girls fault. After a few minutes of staring at each other she spoke.

"Mommy and Daddy tried to kill me, so she killed them first." said the girl with a small scared voice.

The man looked sorrowfully at the youg child, knowing she was telling the truth, he had seen the pain in her eyes. He was a bit confused of who 'she' was but he pushed that thought away for later as he sighed and beckond her to stand up and come to him.

He knelt down to her level as he spoke. "Hello little one, my name is Hatori. I have a spirit inside me. Is this 'she' you talk about a spirit that is inside of you? Or was it a human?" Hatori asked the young girl.

The little girl appeared to be thinking. After a few moments she looked up into Hatori's eyes.

"I think it was a spirit...but I was also the spirit at the same time. Is that possible?" she asked.

Hatori's eyes widened in understanding. It appeared that the young girl's parents had rejected her as a zodiac member and had tried to kill the two year old. When the spirit inside her reacted to the danger, it had forced her to phase so the animal spirit inside her could take care of the threat to it's host.

Hatori sighed and turned to leave, scooping up the small childto carry her to his infurmery.

Before he left he told the other people with him to call the police and said to say they heared screams and they came to see whats wrong. When they got here they found the parents dead, and the daughter unconious. So the new family doctor-in-training took her to get treatment.

The group of servents and family members reluctantly nodded, then looked at the small child in fear. They all backed away to let the man and child through. As though the two had some strange disease. Hatori shook his head and walked down the hall. He would let them deal with it.

After the two left they did as they were told as expected.

Everyone knew how the family worked, no one ratted out family to outside sources so the child's deadly secret was safe from the public. But now everyone in the famliy would also know to fear the child after what she had done.

The girl relaxed into Hatori's arms, as he walked to the imfurmery. Hatori looked down, his eyes searching the child's face. "Child what is your name?" he asked.

"Anmar." she whispered as she fell asleep in the arms of the doctor

Hatori smirked. 'what an ironic name...' he thought as he took her into the bathroom of the infurmery. He started the water for the tub and held Anmar while he waited for the water to warm and fill up. As he waited he looked down to inspect the small child. She looked to be about two years old. Anmar really was a beautiful child. Her looks reflected her animal spirit beautifully, with her piercing green cat eyes, long black hair, and tanned skin.

Hatori turned off the water a gently placed her in the tub, careful of her face so she could breath. He looked her over to make sure she didnt have any wounds from earlier that evening.

As he washed Anmar he noted the paw mark of her zodiac. The mark of the Leopard. Everyone in the zodiac had a mark that showed what animal spirit they posses. Anmar's unfortunatly was a mark of lonelyness like the rest of the zodiac. It marked hardships, pain, and suffering. It marked the danger that would come and curse she would have to bear.

Anmar was the Leopard of the zodiac, often called the hunter or assasin of the group for what the past hosts of this particular animal spirit has been forced to do. Most people will fear her, her friends mostly wary. Hatori only hoped that one day that someone would love her for who she is not for what she carried inside her.

Remember REVIEW!

Also I have taken down all of the other chapters to rewrite and they will all be up sometime in the next two weeks. Thats a promise. So dont worry. Review if you have any questions.


End file.
